


Dolls Are Creepy, It's a Given

by UrbanCuntemporary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/UrbanCuntemporary
Summary: Iris and Cisco spend Halloween night in watching scary movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd do a Halloween one, just under the cut.

 

 

"Iris, look."

 

"I'm looking!"

 

"You sure?"

 

"Am I sure I'm looking?"

 

"Shh--wait--don't look, oh shit!"

 

"Oh, my  _god_ , Cisco." She paused the movie and turned to face him. "You need to chill, man." 

 

"What are you doing? Something's about to happen!" He said, clutching his pillow tighter. 

 

"Yeah, babe, Horror. It's a Horror movie."

 

"Well, why'd you pause it?" 

 

"For one, you're about to break my hand." She looked pointedly at where their fingers interlocked, where  _her_ fingers were losing circulation. 

 

"Oh! Sorry." He loosened his grip immediately, rubbing their hands together to massage feeling back into hers. 

 

"Thank you," she smiled. Then frowned. "Also you can't be losing it over this movie more than me!"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Cause if you freak out, then I have to be calm. And I can't be the calm one, you know how I feel about dolls."

 

"You don't think dolls freak me out, Iris? I still have nightmares about  _Small Soldiers._ " he whispered. 

 

"Oooh me too. That movie was wild," she said seriously, eyes widening. 

 

He looked thoughtful for a second. Then he snapped his fingers, said, "Be right back," and disappeared into the bedroom. When he emerged, he was holding the biggest, fluffiest blanket Iris owned. 

 

She reached her arms out. "Yes, yes, you're beautiful. Come cuddle me."

 

He plopped down next to her, throwing the blanket over them both and pulling her close. "Is this better? Do you feel safe?"

 

She nodded. "I feel safe." 

 

"Okay--wait." he stopped her before she could unpause the movie. "Pass me the chocolate first."

 

Iris stared at him.

 

"What?"

 

She wrinkled her nose. "I may have eaten it."

 

He frowned. "How much?"

 

"All?"

 

" _You ate all of the chocolate from Halloween?_ " He looked both offended and impressed. "There was like an entire bag left!"

 

"The movie was stressing me out! I stress eat!" She paused, then. "I guess you were too choco- _late,_ " she said before dissolving into a fit of giggles. 

 

"Did you just--gimme that." He snatched the remote from her. "Chocolate puns," he grumbled under his breath. "This is what it's come to." 

 

"It was good," she said, still giggling. 

 

"It was  _awful_." But was suppressing a smile. 

 

He unpaused the movie. "Shit, hold my hand."

 

"Okay."

 

-Fin-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Welcome. Happy Halloween!


End file.
